


Don't Speak

by EmoPeteWentz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Graphic themes, M/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPeteWentz/pseuds/EmoPeteWentz
Summary: Virgil, an angsty 22 year old, gets to lonely for comfort, even with a boyfriend. So one day he decides that he should adopt a child. Not of a young age as they are to complicated to take care of, but a teenager. He knows its not the best idea to adopt a teenager, but they have angst...right? Well he thought that he would be able to understand them because one, they are close to his age, two, he was once an angsty teen, and three, he is still very angsty.This is (hopefully) going to be a fluff filled romance-ish book with quite a bit of angst and a few triggers thrown in here and there. Do not worry. I will put warnings for the triggers at the beginning of the chapter.Stay alive my beautiful people for you are all amazing humans(aliens).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a chapter where I introduce myself. The next chapter will hopefully start the story. I will probably have the characters swear (except for Patton, unless he is really mad). They will censor themselves around Patton and Virgil is in a relationship with deceit in the beginning.

Hello,

 

My name you ask? Oh well that is confidential information, so for now you can address me as Pete. I am 15 years of age. I have two dogs (Black Lab named Harlie and a Schnauzer named Ruby). I have an older brother whose pretty great. I am a freshman in high school. 

The things that I like.

** BANDS **

-Twenty One Pilots

-Panic At The Disco

-Fall Out Boy

-My Chemical Romance

-Green Day

-All Time Low

-IDK How (I Don't Know How But They Found Me) for those of you who do not know.

There are more but those are my main

**FANDOMS**

-Supernatural

-Umbrella Academy 

-Avengers

-Emo Quartet

-Sherlock

-Doctor Who

Again, there are more but I do not want to list them all out.

**HOBBYS**

-Tennis/ soccer

-Draw

-Write 

-Listen to music

-Playing multiple instruments 

-Watching TV/Youtube

-Reading

-And most importantly... Hanging out with my amazing friends.

Thats about every thing you need to know about me. Any questions just ask. 

 

 

Stay alive my beautiful humans for you are all amazing, that's how things work. 

 

My the gods not smite you loves,

 

Pete


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a bit of a cold and when his boyfriend isn’t there to be of aid he calls his friends. As Virgil is walking to a park not far from his flat. He sees a boy getting beat up. What does he do??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Going to make this short but if you have any suggestions for fics or chapter ideas that would be awesome. <3

Virgil Sanders. A man of few words. Not that anyone minds really. He doesn't have many friends and he himself is surprised that he was able to get a boyfriend. Him, his friends, and his boyfriend have all know each other since they were in elementary school. Deceit, Virgil's boyfriend, doesn't like his friends. Virgil never knew this though. He thought his friends and his boy friend got along perfectly, well, as perfect as his dysfunctional friends could get.

 

Virgil has been cooped up in his, small, shared apartment for the pest few day with a cold and now that deceit was gone visiting family, Virgil was all alone with no one to take care of him. It was an ok Friday in the middle of May and knew that none of his friends would be out, well, maybe Roman, so he called them up to see if they wanted to have a lazy day with him since he couldn't go to any of their flat. They all agreed to come over. Especially Patton, who is basically a father to them all. He would not want Virgil to be doing anything by himself.

 

Knock, Knock, Knock

 

Virgil was brought out of his thought by someone knocking on his door. He got up to answer which was a little hard from being exhausted. He got to the dorr and went to open it when the person on the other side opened it instead. It knocked him of his balance before Roman caught him.

 

“Roman!?” Virgil said slightly surprised but also confused. He though Patton would be the first to arrive.

 

“Hey. Oh Virgil. You don’t look so good. Are you sure you want us over?” Roman asked worry laced his voice. He guided Virgil over to the couch in the living room and sat him down.

 

“Yeah. Roman, it’s fine,” Virgil said with a raspy voice.

 

“VIRGIL!! Oh my. You need to sleep. What are you doing up? You look terrible,” Patton exclaimed as he came bursting through the door. He winced at his volume as he also noticed that he was getting a headache.

 

“Shush, Patton. Can’t you tell that he has a headache? Yelling won’t help the issue,” Logan said calmly.

 

Logan left the living room to get a pot started for Patton to make his special homemade soup. He noticed that the door was open so he went to close it making sure it was locked before going back to the kitchen to get the ingredients. “Let me make you some soup, Virgil,” Patton said and without argument Virgil nodded. Too tired to say anything. Logan came in just as Patton was getting up cup of tea.

 

“I got the ingredients for you soup out, Patton.” Logan said while handing the cup of steaming tea to Roman so Virgil wouldn’t burn himself. Virgil had to admit, no one has ever treated him the way his friends do, not even his own boyfriend. He always told himself that it was so Deceit could do good at work and help provide for them but now Virgil thought that there was another reason as to why Deceit was never around to take care of him when he needed it. He always took care of Deceit when he was sick, so why couldn’t Deceit take care of him? Virgil must have spaced out because Roman was snapping his fingers in front of his face to gain his attention.

 

“Verge?” Virgil blushed. He didn’t know why but that nickname that Roman had given him when they first met always made his day a bit better. Was he starting to have a crush on Roman?

 

“Yeah Roman?” Virgil said as looked towards his friend.

 

“Take a sip of tea. It’ll make you feel better,” Roman said as he pushed the mug into Virgil’s clothed hands. Virgil thanked him and took a sip of the warm liquid, smiling as it went down his throat, warming him up. Virgil set the mug on the coffee table, moved down the couch a little and without even thinking he laid down. His head was placed in Roman’s lap. Soon Virgil was snoring softly as Roman was running his hand through Virgil’s hair. Not long after Patton came in and squealed a little. He snapped a photo before going back to the soup as it was almost ready.

 

ROMAN’S POV

 

Virgil laid down in my lap and almost immediately fell asleep. I ran my hands through his hair, something I did to help calm him down. Patton walked in and took a picture of us as I was smiling down at him, I paid no attention to this though. Patton is the only one that knows about my crush on Virgil. I’ve liked him for a long time now. I’ve tried to move on but no matter how hard I tired, I couldn’t get him out of my mind.

 

I think Deceit knows about this though. The day I told Patton about my crush (which he thought was very cute), I noticed Deceit walk by the kitchen at that same time and ever since then he has hated me, more than the others. He was always rude to us but he seems to make Virgil happy so I’m not going to do anything about it. Plus he probably doesn’t even like me like that.

 

Soon Virgil’s soup was done so I had to wake him up.

 

“Come on. Verge. Wake up sleepy,” I said calmly trying to wake him.

 

VIRGIL”S POV

 

I was having a dream when I was being tapped and I heard someone talking to me. I noticed the voice as Romans. I woke up and saw that he was looking over me. I then realized that I was laying on his lap. I got up as fast as I could to not make it awkward and saw the soup on the table. I sat back down on the couch and ate the soup in silence.

 

“Oh. Virgil. You’re awake. How do you like the soup? Are you feeling better? Do you need anything?” Patton asked frantically.

 

“No Patton, I’m fine. The soup is very good and yes, I am feeling a bit better. What time is it?” I asked remembering that Deceit was coming home today.

 

“It’s about 4:30. Why?” Roman asked. I felt really bad about having to kick them out, but Deceit has this rule about people being in the house when he isn’t here and he seems to not like them very much.

 

“Oh. Deceit is coming back today and he’ll be here in about half an hour. I want to make sure the flat is clean to his liking so he won’t have to work after a long day of driving,” I said quietly. They all said that it was ok, but what kind-of hurt is when Roman left and said goodbye he sounded a little sad, or maybe it was disappointment. I don’t know. I’m tired and after cleaning the whole house, I could use some sleep.

 

DECEIT POV

 

I go to get my keys as I reach the door to my flat when I realize that the door is already unlocked. I know Virgil forgets to lock the door sometimes, but it’s almost 10:00PM. He always locks the door at night. As I walk inside I turn on some lights so I can see where I’m putting my stuff. Virgil can put it away in the morning. I got to the kitchen for some food and see soup in a pot on the stove. Pattons soup. I can tell by the smell. Virgil knows how I feel about people being in the flat when I’m not here. Especially those assholes. I turn off the lights and got to my shared room with Virgil and of course. There he is sleeping away the time he could have used to clean up or clean himself up. I”m going to have to have a talk with him about having his friends over. Especially Roman. He is the worst of them all. I slowly strip down to my boxers and climb in bed. Once I’m all settled Virgil snuggles into my chest. I soon doze off after driving for so long.

 

VIRGIL’S POV

 

When I woke up in the morning Deceit wasn’t next to me. I went and checked the living room and the kitchen. Not there either, so I decided to text him.

 

(Virgil=V Deceit=D)

 

V: Hey. Love? Where did you go? I didn’t see you leave this morning.

 

D: I had to leave early. Now don’t text me at all today. 

 

V: Oh. OK. See you tonight. Love you.

 

VIRGIL’S POV

I feel like Deceit has been avoiding me recently. Maybe I should get a kid. What do you think about it brain? God what am I doing? Talking to myself. I mean I would love to have a kid, but I’m not sure of how Deceit would act.

 

I drive down to the park to read/sketch. Maybe clear my head a little. The parking lot at the park was full so I had to park a little down the way in the square (a small area where you can go to shops and hang out and have tea/coffee). I walk to the park with my backpack sling over my back and my music flowing through my earbuds. As I’m walking I see a group of kids huddled together near the entrance to an alleyway. I take my earbuds out when I realize that they are beating up a kid. Even though I’m not the most confident person; I couldn’t just walk by like nothing was happening. So I went up behind the group and got them to leave. It took a little persuading but they eventually left.

 

“Hey. Kid. What’s your name?” I ask the child of maybe 12. He looks at me as if contemplating whether or not I’m worthy to know his name. After a few second he finally speaks up.

 

“My name is Thomas, and thank you for saving me.” He said shyly. He started to walk away when I stopped him.

 

“Hey. Do you maybe want me to drive you home?” I said. I was honestly concerned and didn’t want this kid to get hurt again.

 

THOMAS POV

 

I was considering taking him up on his offer. I knew it probably wasn’t the best idea because he could turn out to be a rapist or a murder but he looked so soft and kind of hesitant to ask.

 

“Yeah. Sure.” I said. I mean it wouldn’t be the worst thing if he turned out to be a murder. Though I will have to tell him that I am an orphan. I mean I probably won’t see him ever again so I guess it’s alright.

 

“So my car is just a little down the street by the bookstore.” He said. “Oh. And I’m Virgil by the way.” He said. Ok. So he has a name.

 

“I’m Thomas. And I live at the Music For The World orphanage,” as soon as I said that I instantly regretted it.


End file.
